


Almost Lovers...

by LenaLuthor15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthor15/pseuds/LenaLuthor15
Summary: It was a night people would talk about for decades to come, the night Supergirl defeated Reign. It was the night National City got free of the worldkillers and the night Lena Luthor turned evil, well for some people she did.





	1. Confrontations

"We need to talk," said Kara Danvers as she stormed into Lena's Lcorp office.

"Well that sentence never ends well, what's wrong Kara you look troubled?" asked Lena.

"I need to tell you something but promise me that you won't interrupt me before I finish because I really need to explain myself before you assume the worst Lee," Kara said while sitting on the couch next to Lena.

"Okay, I promise. Whatever it is Kara you can trust me, I'll never judge you for it," Lena said taking Kara's hand in hers.

The word trust was like poison to her ears, because trust was exactly the thing that was going to break them apart.

"Lena, I've wanted to tell you this for so long, but there was never a right time. I want you to know that this isn't because you are a Luthor or because I didn't trust you, I lied to protect you and I know that sounds absurd but I also lied to protect myself. I wanted to protect Kara, the person I am, before I met you I was always doubtful of myself, uncertain of my place in this world but you made me feel like I mattered, like what I did could actually make a difference in the world. I never felt more like Kara Danvers, more like myself before you. And that's why I never wanted you to think differently of me or for you to stop wanting me, my human self... Lena I'm supergirl," Kara said unbuttoning her shirt, the supergirl costume out in the open for Lena's eyes to see.

Lena stared at Kara for what felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes. She was at a loss for words.

Of course she had her doubts, people don't normally fly on buses or eat as much as Kara did and look like... that.  
But to have those doubts confirmed hit her like a wrecking ball.

"Please say something..."

"I don't know what to say Kara, you lied to me, whatever may be your reason but you lied to me. I told you everything about me, my fears, my likes, dislikes, everything Kara. I confided in you and all those times you were lying to me about who you were.  
I just, I feel like I don't know you at all, I feel like I'm sitting in front of a complete stranger..."

"Lena..."

"Get out," Lena said standing up and moving away from Kara.

"Lena please..."

"No Kara just don't, leave right now before I call security, I don't want to talk to you right now," Lena said with coldness in her once loving eyes.

Kara tried one more time to reach Lena but she pushed her away.

"I'm still your friend Lena, please just let me explain..."

"Why don't you understand, I can't look at you, I can't see you, I can't hear your voice and I sure as hell don't want you as my friend anymore, leave Kara," Lena turned away as Kara left through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you love this story.
> 
> Your comments, criticism, suggestions are much appreciated. And if you have any prompts, you can send them anytime.
> 
> Love you all- Shay❤️


	2. Blame game and it's too late...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after her fight with Kara, Lena would do anything for her...it doesn't matter if it means getting stabbed by a kryptonite dagger.

"Synthetic Kryptonite? really Lena, that's a low even for a Luthor," Kara said fuming as she stormed into Lena's Lcorp office for the second time in a row.

"I made it to help you fight Reign Kara, stop accusing me of being like my brother. I have proved myself everyday for the past two and a half years and this is the thank you I get?" Lena said getting fed up of Kara's erratic behaviour towards her.

"Oh so you want a thank you? well I have just the thing for you, I have written an article about how you, a Luthor made kryptonite to kill me, a Super. It will be published in the next Catco magazine and everyone will know how much of an evil person you really are," Kara said getting closer to Lena.

Suddenly Lena bursted out laughing.

"Wow just wow Supergirl, finally you have shown your real face. I might be a Luthor but you, you are no God Kara. Have you forgotten everything in your personal quest for justice that you are blaming me now? I have stood by your side, I sent my own mother to jail, I bought you Catco, a seven-hundred and fifty million dollars company. Why do you think I did those things for you huh?" Lena said fuming.

"I don't know," Kara fumbled over her words.

Lena laughed again.

"Yeah, how would you know? You never even noticed me did you? I was always a substitute for you, when that Daxam frat boy was unavailable you would turn to me and when he came back, suddenly I became a Luthor. But does he know Kara? that I was the one who held you when you were heartbroken over him? that I was the one you went home with every night when you got drunk, that I was the one who cooked breakfast for you, who got to see your sunny face everyday, who made you smile. How can anyone know that Kara? anyone but you? you know how much I love you, you know that I would rather die before I let anything happen to you and yet you stand here in front of me, blaming me to create something with the purpose of hurting you," Lena said pushing Kara away from her.

"Lena I, I don't know what to say, I thought...shit I'm so,so sorry, I just I thought that I was going to lose you and I couldn't bear it, I lost control and lashed on you, please Lena, please forgive me..."

"Stop right there Kara, the only way you'll ever lose me will be by your own doing. I need to process this please leave me alone," Lena said hiding under her cool, stoic CEO mask again.

Kara moved to get near her again but was stopped by Lena's icy glare. She'd fucked up and this time it might just be the end of their friendship for good.

Hours later-

It was chaos in National City.

Reign had attacked innocent people again and Supergirl was busy handling the damage.

And Kara's article- "Another Luthor gone bad" was published in the morning, she had told James not to publish it but he had seen gold in the form of that article and therefore he went behind her back and published it but Lena didn't know that, she thought Kara did it to take revenge on her for making synthetic kryptonite. And just like Lena, Kara didn't know that Reign had stolen a kryptonite dagger from the DEO's secret vault.

But Kara upon seeing Reign with the dagger had assumed the worst yet again.  
She thought Lena was the one who made it and in her anger she had attacked Lcorp and gotten Lena arrested after the article had been spread throughout the city, Lena's reputation was in shambles and she would never forgive Supergirl, ever again.

"Come on girl of steel, is that all you have? get up and fight me," Reign said hitting Supergirl sqaure on the face.

Supergirl was on her knees taking hit after hit from the villain, the kryptonite was making her week but the worst pain wasn't coming from the green dagger being close to her, no it was from the the truth of where Reign had really gotten the dagger from. Kara was regretting attacking Lena this morning and now she knew she won't even get the chance to apologize to her.

Back at the DEO, Alex had released Lena after the latter had begged to be let go as she was the only one who could stop Reign and save Supergirl.

Lena ran towards the rooftop of LCorp where Reign and Supergirl were fighting, or where Reign was beating the hell out of Supergirl.

"Look it's the evil Luthor, showing up to save the Heroic super," Reign said taunting Kara as she landed another punch on the hero's face.

"Look closely Lena, this is the last time you'll ever see her breathing again, too bad you two would have been great together. Even a super villain could see it but not you two..." Reign continued as she pulled out the dagger and got ready to stab Kara right through her heart with it.

Kara looked at Lena and mouthed a sorry before closing her eyes awaiting for the pain that never came.

When she opened her eyes she saw Reign down with a black dagger in her chest...and Lena with a green in her chest.

She let out a loud scream and moved towards the fallen Luthor.

"Lena oh my god, Lena what did you do, oh god, please don't leave me Lena, stay with me, stay with me," Kara begged as she held Lena close to her.

"I love you, I love you so much, please don't go, Lena..."

Lena started seizing, spitting blood, the kryptonite dagger embedded deep within her heart twisted as she tried to move.

She closed her eyes as she muttered "I'll always love you, Kara Danvers."

 


	3. Maybe in another world...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye...

A week later-

It was the day of Lena's funeral.  
National City was saved by Supergirl but the real hero was a Luthor, who died saving a Super. Thanks to Lena, who successfully stabbed Reign with black kryptonite, used to separate Kryptonians into two parts, one good and one evil, they were able to separate Sam from Reign before Reign died by the hands of Supergirl for killing her best friend.

Everyone mourned the youngest Luthor as it was truly a dark day for the whole world for losing a brilliant and young mind, a kind and compassionate woman who only wanted to save the world and redeem her family's name.

But nobody mourned like the Super, who was absolutely brokenhearted. Her planet, her family, her aunt and now Lena, who knew it would take a Luthor to finally destroy a Super?

Kara sat alone on the couch in her apartment waiting for Alex to pick her up for the funeral in an hour, she was wrecked but she knew she had to stay strong and say goodbye, Lena deserved a real eulogy and even after everything that happened between them, Kara was indeed her only closest friend, her only family.

The sound of her door opening startled Kara and she sprang to her feet immediately but visibly relaxed after seeing Alex letting herself in.

"Relax kiddo, it's just me," Alex said sweetly as she saw Kara discreetly wiping at her eyes. Seeing her sister in pain was hard for her.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you would pick me up in an hour?" Kara asked confused.

"Yeah but there's something I think you should see, now don't get mad that I didn't give it to you earlier. You were in no condition to see this and I think this is the right time for you to have it," Alex said giving Kara an expertly wrapped package.

"It's from Lena, she gave this to me before running off to save you last week, I think you should open it alone, I'll come back in an hour," Alex continued as she left the apartment.

Kara wordlessly watched her go and she slowly sank to the floor, clutching the package close to her heart. She didn't realize she was crying until she saw her entire apartment shake in the presence of her agony, she calmed herself down and forced herself to open the package carefully as not to damage whatever Lena has given her.

Inside there was a letter and a small red velvet box.

She opened the letter first and gathered all her strength to not break down again, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before she started reading.

_"Dearest Kara,_

_Is that too formal, I'll stick with just Kara, or...my love. Yeah that's right, I've been meaning to tell you this for so long and now there's no time left. I can only hope when you read this letter you'll understand my feelings for you, feelings that I hid for so long because I was afraid of losing you, and now I'm losing you anyways. And forgive me if I don't make much sense, my mind is currently a mess and I have to hurry up and finish this letter so that I can go save you my love. Kara Danvers... no Kara Zor-El, I love you, I'm in love with you and I'm sorry I couldn't say this to you before, I was always afraid of you not feeling the same way about me and it wasn't like there was ever a right time to discuss this, firstly there was Cadmus and then Mon El. There was never a right time and now I have ran out of time. Don't blame yourself my love, I would die a thousand times for you with a smile on my face, for my love for you is by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much, it feels so liberating to finally tell you right now, like a weight has been lifted off my chest._

_Kara Danvers believes in you is what Supergirl said the moment she landed._  
_Now you have someone that will stand up for you. Always. You don’t have to be afraid. You’re not gonna lose me. I’m right here. I will always be your friend. And I will always protect you. I promise. Now it makes sense, you were the one saying it to me and not Supergirl, cause why would she want to comfort me but I know now. And I want to promise you the same, I'll do anything for you, I'll always love you._

_I never thought I would feel at home here, in National City. When I first came here I was blamed for everything that my family had done, I was attacked by people who wanted revenge on Lex and I was used by my own mother. But you, you Kara made me realize that home could be founded in a person too, and I found it in you, you became my home, my safe place, my Kara, my love._

  
_I don't want to say goodbye because I know someday, somewhere we'll meet again. I can almost see it when I close my eyes, a perfect sunny day, with your head on my chest and your hair tickling my face, you would wake up asking for five more minutes that will turn into an hour and then later on we would be holding hands and walking on the beach as the sun would set in the evening..._  
_I'll wait for you on the other side my love, until then... I'll see you again._

 _Yours Always,_  
_Lena."_

She opened the box and found the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen, it was exquisite with a small sapphire embedded in the centre and a little note was tucked inside it. She took it out and unfolded it.

_"I wanted to give this to you, it's my mother's ring, my real mother's. The only thing I have left of her and there's nobody else in this world who I would want to give this to, I wanted to marry you one day, have a family with you, maybe in another world,we could be together, I'll see you again, one day, until then, take care my almost lover."_

She slid the ring on her ring finger and held it near her heart.

As much as she tried she couldn't hold off her tears, strong arms pulled her in for a hug as she realised Alex had came back to pick her up. Somehow she stopped crying and let Alex help her get ready for the funeral.

The rest of the day went over in a blur, till the moment of giving the eulogy came. Kara stood up and went to stand in front of everyone, there were lots of people who came to say goodbye. Those who once doubted Lena, attacked her, insulted her were now mourning the loss of the uncaped hero. She could see Lillian hiding behind a tree, wiping a tear off of her face, she decided to let her be, whatever her relationship was with Lena, she atleast cared in her own twisted way for her child.

"Lena if you are listening, I'm so, so sorry, I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I'm sorry for every time I hurted you intentionally and unintentionally.  
You were a true hero and you saved this city. We failed you, failed to see the true hero. Lena you were an extraordinary woman, you were a incredibly talented, smart, witty, beautiful woman. I'm so proud to be known by you, to be called your friend and to be loved by you, you will be remembered Lena, your legacy will carry on and you will forever be in our hearts. I'll carry you with me till the day I die and I will see you again, one day."

She walked away and whispered "I'll always love you too" looking at the sky and left the graveyard.

As she was about to hail a cab, a hand on her arm stopped her.

It was Mon El.

"Kara hey, I wanted to say goodbye before leaving, I'm going back to the future with Imra," Mon El said.

"Oh ok, well take care," Kara said not interested in whatever he wanted to talk about.

"Look I'm sorry for your loss, Lena was a remarkable woman and to be honest I'm not allowed to tell you this but she was supposed to do great things, she has died but her legacy will carry on and in the future her research will help in curing cancer and many untreatable diseases," Mon El said looking at the ground.

"Wait a minute, you knew? you knew that she was going to die and you didn't tell me, how could you..."

"Because you would have died if Lena wouldn't have saved you, it was supposed to happen Kara, I couldn't see you die..."

"No, no, how could you do this to me, there's always a way, I could have saved her oh Rao..."

Kara pushed Mon El away and ran back to the cemetery where Lena's grave was.

"Come back to me, please come back..."

And with that, their story came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you love this story.
> 
> Your comments, criticism, suggestions are much appreciated. And if you have any prompts, you can send them anytime.
> 
> Love you all- Shay❤️


End file.
